Undercover
by dreaming-cacophonies
Summary: Three agents go undercover for a mission. They face the struggles of reality and burdens. The three agents also face falling in love with a common civilian. Misaki x Usagi (Junjou Romantica), Nowaki x Hiroki (Junjou Egotist), Shinobu x Miyagi (Junjou Terrorist), minor Asahina x Isaka (Junjou Mistake)
1. Prologue

The party was filled with royalty everywhere. The floors were made of sparking marble and the walls were a pale cream color. Chandeliers were hanging all over. There was elegant music and light chatter all around. Everyone wore masks that complimented their outfits. In the middle of the ballroom was a princess with hair of silky gold and a dress of pastel yellow, with sequins making it look as if she was surrounded by stars. She wore a cream veil that covered her hair and face. Her gloved fingers held her fan to her face while the other gloved hand held onto her assistant. Behind the veil and fan, you could see a pastel yellow mask covering her whole face.

Her assistant wore a black tux along with a black mask that covered his whole face too. The only feature you could see was his green eyes. The man also wore a black top hat to match his whole outfit.

Just then there was a crash and gunshots all around. People screamed while all the lights turned off. Throughout all those people screaming, one scream could be identified.

"MY DAUGHTER! SOMEONE HAS HER!"

The king yelled.

Servants rushed to turn on the emergency lights. Throughout all this chaos, there were two smirks and silhouettes escaping.

Meanwhile in a warehouse two men in black were snickering as they were making a few callls. By some wooden, filthy crates was the princess, her dress already dirty.

"Untie me this instant!"

The princess yelled.

This only made the snickering louder and the princess' mood more sour.

"Yeah. We got the princess. How much will we ask for?"

One of the men in black asked on the phone.

Just then is a loud sound of glass breaking as the man with the phone yelled out.

There was a small hole in the screen of his phone along with some broken glass.

"I advise you to untie the princess or else."

A sexy voice said.

Just then shots were fired and the men in black hide behind the crates, using them and the princess in front as a shield.

"Tch, stupid."

A voice commented.

A man came out from the shadows with a gun in his hands. His black hair lightly brushed against his pale skin and the blue mask he wore. His red eyes gleamed with delight.

Along side him was the princess' assistant with a worried expression.

"Want some help, princess?"

The red eyed man smirked.

The princess glared at the man.

"Just untie me before I blow your face off."

She said threateningly.

The man shrugged and untied her. The princess ripped off her veil to reveal her white hair and her yellow masked that brought out her hazel eyes.

"It's so silent. What happened to the men?"

She asked the taller man.

"Just finished knocking them out and handcuffing them."

Her assistant said as he took off their masks.

"Both of you load them into the car. I'm going for cigarette."

He ordered as he casually walked towards the exit.

"Lazy ass. Leaves the cleaning to us."

The princess commented as she hauled up a three times her size man onto her shoulders.

"Leave him. He will always be like that."

He said as he picked up the other guy.

They both started walking to the car.

"The boss wants to see us right?"

The princess asked the older man.

He nodded as they both put them in the backseat.

"Grandpa, stop smoking and drive."

The princess demanded to the man in the driver seat.

The man took one last smoke before he started the engine and drove off.


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't get it out! I can't get it out!"

The white haired girl yelled as tears formed in her hazel eyes.

"You're so stupid. You've been here for 18 years and you still can't remove your contacts."

The black haired man teased as he easily removed his red contacts to reveal his violet eyes.

"Akihiko-san, please stop teasing Shinobu-san."

The gentle man said as he removed his top hat to let his blue hair free.

"Yeah, Akihiko!"

Shinobu smirked as he took off his white wig to reveal his blonde hair.

Akihiko just rolled his eyes at the younger male and started removing his wig and clothes.

Everyone changed into their normal clothes and walked towards their boss' office.

"Hey everyone! I see the mission was successful!"

Their boss said with a grin.

Akihiko and Shinobu just rolled their eyes at him, but Nowaki smiled back at him. The boss' assistant came into the room with a tray of cookies and tea. Shinobu's face lit up when he saw him.

"Cookies!"

He cried as he started eating the cookies.

"Thank you, Asahina-san."

Nowaki smiled and took a cup of tea.

"Asahina, could you get me a cup of coffee?"

Akihiko asked.

Asahina nodded and bowed to him as he left the room.

"It's too late to be drinking coffee."

Shinobu said with crumbs around his mouth.

"I have a book to write. It's a week late and Aikawa is giving me a hard time."

Akihiko complained.

Asahina then entered the room with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I'm going now."

"Wait! I haven't even told you the mission yet!"

Their boss yelled.

Akihiko sighed but stopped walking towards the door.

"There has been a lot of illegal activity lately. We suspect it might be coming from an enemy organization in Osaka. We have found someone from there is going to Mitsuhashi University. Find out what they're doing before making any other moves."

"College? I already graduated college and now I'm going back."

Shinobu complained.

"Yes, Shinobu. You and Nowaki will be disguised as college students at Mitsuhashi University. Akihiko will be on the sidelines helping. Since Akihiko has a condo around that area, you two will be living with him as his cousins from America. Try not to stand out too much. They might suspect you."

His gaze was mostly on Shinobu when he said that.

"Isaka, don't look at me like that! I'm a professional!"

He pouted.

"Says the one who couldn't get his contacts out."

Akihiko muttered into his cup.

Shinobu glared at him, but said nothing.

"Now go pack your things!"

Isaka ordered as he sat back and drank his cup of tea.

Akihiko rolled his eyes and left the room first, while Shinobu and Nowaki looked at each other with knowing looks before leaving the room.

 _"Kami-sama, please help us."_


	3. Chapter 2

"Aki! Stop smoking in the house!"

Shinobu cried as he fanned his face with his hand, blowing away the smoke. He sent a glare to the older male.

Akihiko glared back at the blonde, but put out the cigarette on the ashtray in his living room anyway.

"Smoking is not very healthy, Akihiko-san."

Nowaki politely advised, concerned for his health.

Akihiko just shrugged in response.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be finishing a novel right now?"

Shinobu asked.

Just as he said that, his editor Aikawa Eri, slammed open the front door and marched into the room.

"Sensei! Where is your manuscript!"

She yelled at him.

Nowaki and Shinobu looked at the crazy lady and sighed. This happened often when they came to visit Akihiko.

"Right there."

He pulled out the manuscript and threw it to her.

Aikawa rushed towards it and lunged at it to grab it.

"You finally finished it!"

She cried her eyes out for a bit before sitting down and looking over it. Nowaki came up to the redhead with a gentle smile.

"Would you like some tea, Aikawa-san?"

Nowaki politely offered.

She nodded. He went into the kitchen and started heating up the water.

"I hear you two were going to Mitsuhashi University for a mission. It's been awhile since you had a mission like this one."

Aikawa said.

"It has been awhile. We usually do missions that are quick and require little time."

Nowaki said.

"It sucks! I have to relearn everything in a classroom with lazy students. The teacher is probably just as bad."

Shinobu complained.

Nowaki sighed as he prepared the tea. He then handed the cups of tea to everyone.

"Thank you, Nowaki-kun!"

Aikawa graciously said as she took a sip of hers.

Shinobu and Akihiko just silently drank theirs and nodded in approval towards Nowaki. Nowaki beamed back and went to the kitchen to do the dirty dishes.

"Aki, why aren't you going undercover at the school?"

Shinobu asked.

"Obviously, I would stand out too much. Use that head of yours, brat."

Akihiko answered.

Shinobu glared at Akihiko and just pouted. Those two act like siblings more then coworkers.

"You are registered to the university right?"

Aikawa asked.

"Yeah. Isaka-san took care of that."

Shinobu replied.

"What last name did he go with for you two?"

"Usami."


End file.
